Code: Immortal
by Karana Auditore
Summary: Based on Scott Speer's "Immortal City", this AU fanfic involves the Code Lyoko characters mixing with the angels. Ulrich is the celebrity, Yumi the orphan who doesn't give a crap about shallow celebrites. What happens when they meet? T for safety. FIRST FEW CHAPS ARE CRAP BUT THEY GET BETTER
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hello! This is (obviously) a fanfiction. This is just the prologue though, so don't expect anything significant. This is a Code Lyoko fanfiction based on Scott Speer's "Immortal City", and obviously AU. No IC characters will appear, except maybe the Angel police. To the disclaimer!  
Disclaimer: Karana Auditore does not own Immortal City, Code Lyoko or their characters. She also does not own the plot of this story. They belong to their respective owners.**

It was one in the morning.

Caesar didn't care.

He speeded up, the reading on the accelerator going up every second. Caesar took each turn faster than the last, sometimes drifting, sometimes not.

His iPod shuffled to "Virtual World" by the Subdigitals. Caesar turned it up.

_"We're living in such a modern dream, we need this world, or so it seems,"_ Caesar sang out. Only that that 'living' sounded more like 'laving' and 'modern' sounded like 'modem'. But it didn't matter-to Caesar, he was singing in front of a crowd, and they loved him.

Caesar spotted a turn right ahead. He grinned, then turned the car.

Right into the headlights of an oncoming van.

Caesar tried to brake, but he had pushed his car too far (unintended pun).

Then it hit Caesar. It hurt like heck.

It felt like a hand.

To the driver of the van, it must have looked like a magic trick. One moment Caesar was in his seat, shocked, and the next moment he was gone.

The van and the car crashed, sending the van over the railing of the bridge into the freezing cold water of the United States.

Caesar was now on the street. He had seen the whole thing happening. Then a figure with wings landed in front of Caesar.

"Oh my god, it's you," Caesar gasped. Then he felt something warm on his arm and cheek. Caesar touched his cheek and felt something sticky.

"I'm bleeding," he said.

The Guardian Angel nodded, then said, "I pulled you out of the window. It was the only way."

Caesar's memories filled him in. The white-hot pain when he went through the window, the glass shimmering like stars all around him.

The Angel waited patiently.

"Oh, sorry. It's my first time, you know." Caesar fumbled in his jeans pocket, then pulled out his wallet. He took out his cashcard and handed it to the Angel.

"No need," the Angel said, making Caesar put his cashcard back. "One thousand dollars has been taken out of your account, along with your monthly fees. I've also taken the liberty of calling the ambulance. It should be arriving here soon."

Caesar nodded, then asked, "What about him?"

The Angel looked confused, then said, "The other driver?"

"Yes, him," Caesar said, pointing to the rapidly disappearing car.

The Angel smiled, then disappeared.

Caesar heard the wailing of sirens as he realised something. He should have been dead.

**It's not much but still, it's just the prologue. CL characters in next chapt.**

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: So sorry that this took so long to update D: Please forgive me.**

**Merry Belated Christmas as well, and a happy (early) new year.  
**

* * *

_"Hey, you told me that i was, no good at all. Such a was-"_

Yumi Ishiyama slammed the snooze button and got out of bed. She grabbed some clothes, a towel and went to shower.

Most of her schoolmates always complained that school started at eight thirty, but for Yumi the day started at six.

After showering, Yumi ran to the diner nearby. The diner was run by her Aunt Natsuko, and didn't have many workers, so Yumi had to help out.

The diner was simple enough. Black and white checkered linoleum floor, beige walls, and flourescent white lights. The booths were located on the side of the glass double doors and the counter was on the other side. Even the name was simple- Natsuko's Diner. Yumi used to ask Natsuko to change the diner's name, but she wouldn't budge.

Yumi ran into the storeroom and dumped her school bag there. She put on the waitress's uniform (she still hated the dress) but left her combat boots on. She then went outside to take the customers' orders. She spotted Natsuko prepping the kitchen and greeted her. Natsuko smiled back.

Thirty minutes later, Yumi sat down at an empty booth to take a break.

"Yumi-chan, here's your breakfast. Start eating." Natsuko placed a tray in front of her niece. Orange juice, a bowl of rice, some vegetables and a bowl of soup.

"Thanks," Yumi mumbled as she started eating.

"Ready for school today?" Natsuko asked. "Have you finished your homework?"

"Yes, and yes. You remember I stayed up late last night to finish it."

Natsuko laughed. "Just making sure."

Yumi smiled as she drank some orange juice. It was made of the orange concentrate bought from the supermarket, but it tasted pretty good to her.

"Yumi?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to start walking to school now."

Yumi looked at the clock. Seven fifty five.

She cursed, went to the storeroom, changed into her clothes and ran off.

* * *

Kadic Angel Academy, or Kadic or short, is not what it's name suggests. It was not a place where rich and famous angels go to learn and study, but rather a place where normal humans went to cause trouble and such.

Yes, angels did go there to study once. You could see them in the alumni photos, but that was the only sighting of angels there.

Yumi walked up to her locker where Aelita was waiting for her.

"Hello!" The pinkette smiled at the Japanese girl.

"Hey," Yumi replied as she opened her locker and threw in her drawing book.

"And have you seen those boots that Sissi Delmas wore yesterday? I love those!" Brynja said excitedly to her little fanclub, who all agreed. She then walked up to her locker and noticed Yumi.

"Get out of the way, goth," Brynja hissed to Yumi.

"You might notice, Heringsdötir, that I am a few inches away from your locker," Yumi replied coldly. "Anyway, you should learn a little respect. You do not make fun of people older than you, even if she is just one year older.

Brynja huffed and went up to her locker.

"Hey, Yumi!"

Yumi spun around and saw a boy of around her age with his friends.

"Hello," Yumi greeted, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "William Dunbar, isn't it?"

"Got that right," William smirked. "And this is Aelita, I presume." He waved at the pink-haired girl.

"You have to come to this party that William is holding at his place this Saturday," Theo said. "Can you make it?"

"Of course she can!" William exclaimed. "Aelita, you're also invited. See you on Saturday! You know where my house is!"

"But guys, I have to fill in college applications..." Yumi trailed off.

"Nope! No 'but's! It's settled and you are going, possibly with the pink one beside you. Peace off!" A boy from William's group of friends said, then the whole group walked off."

Aelita and Yumi looked at each other.

"That was..."

"Awkward."

* * *

"Ulrich, wake up. It's time for breakfast." Claire gently shook the teenage boy.

"Five more minutes," Ulrich Stern groaned.

"Your mother says you have to get up now. It's ten o'clock."

The teenage Angel groaned again, but got up anyway. He stretched his wings before picking up the clothes that his maid had laid out for him.

The wings were, as the public said, amazing. They were pure white, with gold and green patterns decorating it, and they had a goldish aura that was shocking in the dark. His Immortal marks formed intricate designs on his back. The news reporters often commented that it had something to do with him being the youngest Angel to be commissioned.

Cargo pants, light green shirt, and army green jacket, along with sunglasses were on a chair nearby. White tennis shoes beside the chair. He picked up the clothes but left the sunglasses.

"Thanks, Claire." Ulrich hugged Claire for a moment before going to shower.

Ten minutes later, he joined his family at the breakfast table.

"Nice of you to join us," his step-father (and uncle), Alexander Stern, commented.

"Sorry, father. Good morning, mother," Ulrich said. "And a good morning to my cousin, too."

Freya Stern, however, did not pay attention as she scrolled through the news on her iPhone 5.

"Have you seen Sissi in those boots? Maybe I should get those," Freya showed the picture of Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmas to her cousin (and step-brother). "You shouldn't have broken up with her, you know. Especially since now I'm older, we can be friends!"

Ulrich just ignored the talk about his ex-girlfriend and started eating the bacon and eggs in front of him.

"What?"

"You shouldn't ignore your cousin, you know," Annabeth Stern reprimanded her son.

"I'm just tired of all this talk about Sissi. I know you like her and all, but she isn't my type." Ulrich groaned.

"Ew! Rosa!" Freya suddenly shouted.

"Yes, miss?" the cook asked.

"This orange juice tastes funny. Change it."

"Alright, miss." Rosa took away the glass of orange juice. "That's weird, I squeezed those fruit just now," she mumbled.

Mr Stern's handphone started ringing.

"Yes? What? Then change it! I won't have any flaws in the operation, and I will change the whole set up to make it perfect!"

Mrs Stern worriedly looked at her husband and put a hand on his shoulder to quiet him. It seemed to work, and Mr Stern calmed down.

"Uh, if you don't mind, can I go and meet up with my friends now?" Ulrich asked his mother.

"Why, yes. Of course, dear," Mrs Stern smiled. "Have fun!"

* * *

"Hi Ulrich!"

"Odd, you are still keeping that weird hairstyle?" Ulrich looked at his best friend, whose hair was in a spike and had a purple spoltch in the middle of it. In short, it described his name.

"Well, the ladies like it!" Odd protested.

"The ladies like it as much as I like playing sports," Jeremie replied calmly.

Ulrich chuckled and took a seat next to Odd. Jeremie then saw someone enter the restaurant and widened his eyes.

"Don't look now, but Sissi just entered," Jeremie whispered.

"Shit," Ulrich cursed. "Has she seen me?"

"She's coming over to our table, what do you think?"

Sure enough, Sissi Delmas had spotted Ulrich Stern and was quickly making her way over to his table. Once she had reached them, she pecked Ulrich's cheek. Immediately, camera flashes appeared behind them.

"Hello, Ulrich dear!" She greeted.

Ulrich groaned inwardly, before replying with a "Hello, Sissi."

Odd noticed Ulrich's expression, and quickly said to Sissi, "Now that you both have greeted each other, can you please go off and sit with your little group?"

Sissi put on a shocked expression, but it was clearly fake.

"Well, Odd! I never knew that you would talk like this to your best friend's girlfriend! Shame on you!" she laughed.

"Technically, you aren't his girlfriend, seeing as Ulrich here as broken up with you," Jeremie broke in. "You are more of his ex-girlfriend. And as you can see, he doesn't want you here. Now please leave."

Sissi pouted. "Fine, but next time, it won't be so easy to get rid of me." She then walked off.

"Tough luck, huh?" Jeremie then asked his friend.

"Better believe it," Ulrich grumbled.

* * *

**That's it! Read, review and watch, and I'll see you guys next time.**

**_Flames are welcome. They are used to bake black forest cake._  
**


End file.
